Harry Potter et la Colère d'un Trahi
by Kazushi Uzumaki
Summary: Il pensait pouvoir enfin vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait, il avait vaincu Voldemort, il était Auror et avait épousé la fille de ses rêves mais les trois baguettes pointé contre lui avaient changés cette perspective. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait de retour dans le passé après la trahison qu'il avait subi, mais une chose était certaine, il ne ferait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et la Colère d'un Trahi**

Il pensait pouvoir enfin vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait, il avait vaincu Voldemort, il était Auror et avait épousé la fille de ses rêves mais les trois baguettes pointé contre lui avaient changés cette perspective. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait de retour dans le passé après la trahison qu'il avait subi, mais une chose était certaine, il ne ferait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs.

HarryxDaphné Serpentard!Harry Sombre!Possessif!Puissant!Harry

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Il se sentait en colère.

En colère d'avoir cru bêtement à une vie parfaite. Il aurait du se rendre compte de cela. Il aurait du se former d'avantage, il aurait du être plus vigilant. Mais qui aurait pensé que le célèbre Harry Potter serait au bord de la mort alors qu'il se faisait bombarder de sorts par trois des personnes qu'il considérait comme sa propre famille.

Qui aurait cru que le grand Harry Potter, le vainqueur de Voldemort, élève de Dumbledore, allait se faire trahir par ses deux meilleurs amis et son épouse.

Harry Potter serait le premier à rire d'une ineptie pareille. C'était inconcevable de penser même à cette idée.

Pourtant…

La pire des choses que Harry aurait souhaité de ne pas subir venait d'arriver...La trahison…

Les larmes tombaient librement des yeux de Harry alors qu'il voyait son épouse l'attaquer brutalement avec tout ce qu'elle pouvait lancer avec sa baguette. Ses deux amis se tenaient à coté de Ginny de façon protectrice et il y avait une détermination commune dans leurs yeux.

Éliminer Harry Potter!

Harry se voulait mettre en colère, les insulter, les tuer, les écraser comme de vulgaires insectes mais leurs attaques incessantes et la douleur dans son cœur ne lui permettaient rien de la sorte. Il savait qu'il n'était pas préparé à ce genre de chose, leur attaque avait été minutieusement planifié.

L'héritier des Potter était épuisé d'une longue journée de travail, il était au-delà de la fatigue...Sa magie était à son plus bas et rien ne permettait à Harry de survivre à ce combat.

Finalement plusieurs sorts le touchèrent en plein fouet avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans un tas. Il donna un regard de pure haine à ceux qui l'avaient trahis. Il bougea ses lèvres pour poser la question qui brûlait sur sa langue.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ginny le regarda avec rage et fureur avant de parler.

« L'argent! Tout ce qui comptait était ton argent, la famille Potter était réputé pour leur richesse et tu était le garçon-qui-à-survécu. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, d'ailleurs j'en avais marre de rester avec toi. Maintenant que tu seras bientôt mort, je pourrais aller voir d'autres mecs. J'ai juste attendue que notre mariage soit acté pour que je te tue et déclare au monde ton terrible accident.»

Le cœur de Harry coula à ses mots. Ginny venait de lui briser ses rêves d'avoir une famille heureuse, des enfants à aimer…

Il voulait se lever et détruire Ginny mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien dans son état. Il était en désavantage complet. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'entendre les mots de Hermione et de Ronald avant de mourir. C'était triste de penser comme ça. Harry voulait pleurer d'injustice. Pourquoi le monde lui faisait tant de mal. D'abord ses parents, ensuite les Dursley, les années de Poudlard et les luttes contre Voldemort, le retour de Voldemort, la guerre contre Voldemort, les Horcruxes et maintenant ça ? Ne méritait-il pas de répit ? Ne méritait-il pas de vivre une vie normale ?

Il voulait se maudire d'avoir bêtement cru en la maison des Gryffondor, il avait été aveugle depuis tout ce temps. Il pensa à une discussion d'il y a cinq ans, dans sa sixième année avant qu'il parte à la recherche des Horcruxes.

 _« Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute moi, crois moi, Ginny n'est pas faite pour toi, elle veux juste profiter de ta célébrité! »_

 _« N'oses pas insulter Ginny de la sorte. Elle et sa famille m'ont beaucoup donné. Ils sont une famille pour moi et je suis certain qu'ils me trahiront jamais. »_

 _« Mais, Harry, mon amour, ne trouves-tu pas étrange la manière dont les Weasley tournent autour de toi. La première année tu rencontres Molly Wealsey entrain de hurler devant tous les moldus, ça ne te pas tiqué ? Et le fait que Ronald Weasley te dise qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres cabines dans le train, tu le sais autant que moi que c'est ridicule! Et Ginny, comment même tu peux l'aimer ? Elle à couché avec la plupart des garçons de Poudlard...»_

 _« Ne me ment pas! Tu essayes de m'embrouiller pour que je t'appartienne. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans ton jeu de ruse. J'aurais du m'en douter que tu profitais juste de moi, Ron avait raison, les Serpentard sont de vrais menteurs! »_

 _« Harry, je ne t'ai jamais menti, je t'aime, je t'en prie écoute moi...Je ne suis pas une menteuse! »_

 _« Je suis désolé mais la façon dont tu veux m'éloigner des Wealsey ma convaincu. On peut plus se voir. Adieu! »_

 _« Non, Harry, s'il te plaît, ne me quittes pas. Sans toi, ma vie n'a plus de sens. Tu...»_

 _« Je ne vais plus rentrer dans ton piège... Tu as profité de mes faiblesses! C'est fini, vas pleurer à ton père que ta mission de séduction à été un échec! »_

 _« Harry… »_

Les larmes tombaient librement à ce moment là. Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir cru aux mots de la seule personne qui s'était occupé de lui dans les moments de solitude de sa vie. Il avait rompu avec une fille qui l'avait aimé de façon inconditionnelle pour avoir cru en Ronald, Ginny, Hermione et Molly. Il aurait du réfléchir plus longtemps…

Il se sentait sale, idiot et sans valeur. Il s'affaissa brusquement avant de regarder ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui souriaient avec malveillance. Il avait l'impression que plusieurs couteaux l'avaient transpercé partout sur son corps. Leurs regards brûlaient dans son esprit et il ne l'oublierait jamais!

Les mots de Hermione et de Ronald l'achevèrent pour de bon.

« Je suis tellement impatiente de lire tous les livres de la famille Potter et Black, je suis certaine qu'il y aurait beaucoup de connaissances! »

« Toi et tes livres, Hermione! Moi, je vais profiter à prendre tout les Galions qui sont à l'intérieur des voûtes Potter et Black. Je suis sur que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de travailler. Je pourrais même voir la Coupe du Monde de Quiddich aux premiers loges. En tant que ami fidèle du défunt garçon-qui-à-vaincu, je serai un invité d'honneur! »

Harry voulait vomir en entendant cela. C'était ça qui les intéressait! S'ils étaient tellement intéresser par l'argent et les livres, ils auraient pu lui demander, il aurait volontiers donner tout l'argent que Ronald aurait souhaité, il aurait pu même acheter une bibliothèque entière à Hermione. Mais non, ils étaient obligés de le trahir de la pire des façons possible. Il espérait juste que lorsqu'ils mourront, l'enfer leur réservera une place privilégié. Au moins, il était certain qu'il retrouverait ses parents et Sirius dans l'au delà. C'était sa seule consolation! De toute façon, ce monde n'était pas fait pour lui, si même son épouse et ses meilleurs amis l'avaient trahis...

Il entendit chacun prononcer un sort qui avait échoué deux fois sur lui. Il ferma ses yeux. C'était fini!

« **AVADA KEDAVRA** »

* * *

Il sentit une tape forte contre son bras. Il pouvait entendre les sons d'une baleine lui hurler dessus. Il essayait de comprendre à qui appartenait cette voix. La voix commençait à l'agacer. Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir le visage rouge de colère de son oncle.

Son oncle…

Attends, il venait de mourir n'est ce pas ? Alors que faisait-il dans la voiture de son oncle ? La voix de son oncle l'interrompit avant qu'il ne continue de penser…

« _Monstre_ , dépêche toi de sortir de la voiture. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, j'ai un travail! »

Harry cligna des yeux, il ne comprenait pas les mots de son oncle. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait donc dire?

Il se calma avant de poser poliment la question suivante.

« De quoi vous parlez, mon oncle ? »

Il vit avec émerveillement le visage de son oncle devenir encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. La voix furieuse de Vernon brisa les tympans de Harry.

« Tu vas à ton école bizarre! Le putain de monstre géant ta amené acheter des fournitures d'anomalie pour ton première année! Alors maintenant, sort de cette voiture et ne me fais pas d'avantage attendre. »

Harry acquiesça avant de sortir de la voiture tout en prenant ses affaires. Il remercia poliment son oncle avant de s'avancer vers la gare sans donner un regard à l'arrière. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il croyait être mort alors comment il pouvait se trouver ici? Ce qu'il avait vécu n'était certainement pas un rêve. C'était tout simplement impossible de vivre onze années dans ses rêves. C'était bien trop précis et détaillé.

La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était...Le voyage dans le temps! Le comment et du pourquoi il était de retour dans le passé était incompréhensible. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne profiterait pas d'une deuxième chance.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua jamais une famille arriver derrière lui, il ne remarqua jamais une femme rousse hurler comme une banshee, il ne remarqua jamais le visage d'espoir d'une petite fille rousse ou le sourire gourmand d'un grand garçon roux et légèrement potelé. Harry passa tranquillement à travers le mur entre le quai 9 et 10 pour arriver au quai 9 3/4. Il monta rapidement sa mâle dans le train avec un peu de magie avant de s'installer dans une cabine qu'il bloqua grâce à plusieurs charmes.

Il oublia rapidement son environnement avant de réfléchir profondément. Son épouse et ses deux meilleurs amis l'avaient trahis de la pire des manières, la dernière chose qu'il se souvenait de ce moment c'était leurs trois visages avides et le sortilège de la mort. Il n'avait utilisé aucune magie, aucun sort, aucune potion, la seule chose qu'il avait fait c'était de penser à voir ses parents et son parrain. Alors comment ce fait-il qu'il était ici ?

Il aurait pu pleurer de la trahison commise de ses amis et de son épouse mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Ces bâtards ne méritaient pas ses larmes! On lui avait donné une chance de tout réparer. Il pouvait changer son destin, avoir une vie paisible avec une famille dans le futur.

La seule personne qui pourrait lui offrir cette opportunité était quelqu'un qui ne l'avait jamais trahi, quelqu'un qui l'avait prévenu du vrai visages de ses amis et de son épouse, quelqu'un qui l'avait vraiment aimé.

Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir et de détermination. Il avait une chance de la revoir. Cette fois-ci, il ne la quittera plus jamais. Même s'il devrait rejoindre sa maison pour la protéger de tout danger!

 _Attends moi, Daphné…_

* * *

Harry se tenait dans la grande salle. Il observait attentivement toutes les personnes présentes. Il regarda tous les professeurs et le Directeur. Il vit Quirrell lui donner un petit sourire tremblant mais Harry lui offrit un air vide. Il donna un sourire poli au reste de la table sous la surprise du Professeur Rogue. Harry regarda son futur maître de maison avec calme. Il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était en rien comme son père adolescent. Il allait lui montrer qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il le respectait pour ce qu'il était. Le professeur Rogue était certainement un homme de confiance et Harry ferait tout pour gagner sa confiance. Il fit rapidement le tour des tables pour voir certaines personnes qu'il voulait revoir. George et Fred étaient toujours ensemble, Nymphadora qui était en septième année était assise à la table des Pouffsouffle, il vit d'ailleurs un jeune Cédric Diggory rire avec bonhomie avec ses amis. En voyant tout ce beau monde, Harry avait décidé de tous les sauver dans le futur. Il avait reçu une seconde chance et il ferait tout pour utiliser cette chance de la meilleur des façons!

Finissant le tour de la salle, il regarda rapidement ses camarades de son âge. En voyant Hermione et Ronald sa colère augmentait fortement. Il ne pouvait pas leur pardonner mais il savait qu'ils étaient encore des enfants à ce moment de la chronologie. Il ferait en sorte qu'il ne deviendrait jamais amis avec ces deux là. Il ne pouvait plus leur faire confiance! Il devrait donc se trouver de nouveaux amis, dignes de confiance!

Draco Malefoy n'était pas vraiment une solution de confiance mais Harry savait qu'il devrait s'excuser de son mauvais comportement envers lui, lors de leur première rencontre. C'était un manque de politesse flagrant et Harry savait que le garçon n'était pas vraiment si mal que ça. Dans le futur il était un homme fort et digne de son rang. Il avait épousé la sœur de Daphné, une certaine Astoria Greengrass. Draco n'était pas non plus un tuer ou un futur mangemort. Harry savait que seule la pression avait forcé Draco à devenir un mangemort dans le passé. Peut-être une amitié avec lui pourrait changer Draco plus rapidement.

Son regard dériva vers Neville qui était un bon ami dans le futur et Harry ne pouvait pas voir le jeune garçon le trahir. C'était tout simplement impossible! Le garçon avait un cœur pur! Une amitié avec lui serait également bénéfique dans le futur. Il était après tout l'héritier de la Noble et de la plus ancienne famille des Londubat!

La dernière personne qu'il regarda fut Daphné Greengrass qui se tenait aux cotés de sa meilleur amie. Une certaine Tracey Davis. Les deux étaient inséparables. Daphné se tenait droite et forte. Il pouvait tout de même apercevoir un regard d'appréhension et de tension. En la voyant juste là, Harry voulait se précipiter vers elle et l'embrasser. Mais il savait que ce serait bizarre, il pouvait attendre. Daphné et lui auront beaucoup de temps dans le futur. Il ferait en sorte qu'elle tombe une seconde fois amoureuse de lui. Il ne la quittera plus jamais et il ferait en sorte de toujours croire en ses mots. Il ne fera plus jamais la même erreur!

Ses observations terminées, il attendit patiemment le trie. Quelques minutes passèrent et Harry regarda avec calme plusieurs enfants rejoindre leurs maisons respectifs. Neville était trié à sa plus grande surprise dans la maison des Pouffsouffle, Hermione avait rejoint Gryffondor, Daphné, Tracey et Draco ont bien sur rejoint les Serpentard. Finalement, il entendit son nom être énoncé par le professeur McGonagall.

Il marcha lentement et dignement vers le tabouret. Il entendit tout le monde chuchoter son nom avec excitation. Les professeurs s'étaient penché en avant. Le professeur McGonagall, le regardait comme s'il était déjà un futur Gryffondor, Harry grimaça à ce regard. Il aimait beaucoup la future directrice de Poudlard mais malheureusement pour elle, il ne pouvait pas être un Gryffondor. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ses anciens meilleurs amis…

Il lui offrit tout de même un sourire très poli avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret avant que le professeur de Métamorphose lui pose le choixpeau sur la tête.

 _« Mmm...Très intéressant. Tu viens donc du futur. Curieux, curieux...Tu as vécu une vie passionnante mêlé à de la perte, de la douleur, à la trahison, aux maltraitances mais tu t'es malgré tout relevé pour changer cela. Très admirable de votre part! As-tu envie d'être reparti dans ton ancienne maison ? Ton courage et ta détermination sont incomparables! »_

 _« Je préfère m'éloigner le plus possible des deux bâtards qui m'ont trahis pour des livres et de l'argent et je n'ai absolument pas la tête pour voir Ginny l'année prochaine. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si, je l_ _a_ _voyait! »_

 _« Cela voudrait donc dire que tu acceptes d'aller à la maison que tu avais refusé dans un premier temps? Ce serait un bon endroit pour toi! La grandeur t'attends dans la maison des Serpentard! D'ailleurs tu m'as dis que tu vas essayer de rester avec la petite Greengrass. Veux-tu mon avis la dessus? »_

 _« Si ce n'est pas trop demandé mais après cela, j'aimerai vous poser une autre question! »_

 _« Très bien! Daphné Greengrass est une fille très ambitieuse avec des touches de ruse formidables. Elle est digne de confiance, elle ne te trahira jamais. D'ailleurs la petite Tracey Davis est pareille!»_

 _« Merci, avant que tu puisse_ _s_ _me trier, j'aimerai savoir si tu savais comment, je suis arriver dans le passé ? »_

 _«Désolé, j'en sais rien mais bon, vaut mieux profiter de cette seconde chance! Je peux juste te dire que tu as gardé tes anciens souvenirs et ta magie est aussi forte qu'as tes vingts-deux ans! Potentiellement, tu pourras dépasser Voldemort et Dumbledore_ _à la fin de ta scolarité à Poudlard_ _!»_

La grande salle était dans un silence complet alors que le choixpeau et Harry Potter étaient entré dans une discussion mentale très sérieuse. Tout le monde commençait à s'impatienter. La plupart s'attendaient qu'il rejoigne les Gryffondor comme ses parents. McGonagall attendit patiemment car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas interrompre le choixpeau. Le professeur Rogue comprenait pas la longueur de la discussion, le garçon devrait être un Gryffondor arrogant et méchant comme son père! Il était certain que le garçon essayait juste d'attirer l'attention. Comme si, le garçon pouvait rejoindre Serpentard. Il voulait renifler à cette pensée ridicule...Harry Potter, un Serpentard? Quelle pensée risible! Le directeur commençait à s'impatienter, qu'est ce que attendait le Choixpeau pour crier GRYFFONDOR. Le garçon était une copie exacte de son père et il avait les yeux de sa mère. Gryffondor était sa maison!

La discussion mentale continua.

 _« Alors comme ça j'ai gardé mes souvenirs et mes capacités magiques! C'est surprenant mais logique! Pourtant mon corps ne pourras pas supporter trop de magie. Je dois sûrement m'entraîner! »_

 _« Tu as raison, mon garçon! Un conseil, lorsque tu vas dans la Chambre des Secrets, là où le Basilic sort, plus loin à l'intérieur, il y a une zone doté de connaissances, de plusieurs terrains d'entraînements et salles qui pourront t'être bénéfique! Les fondateurs ont tous laissé quelque chose la-bas! Je te souhaite toutes les réussites possibles! Allez, assez parlé! Va rejoindre ta nouvelle maison, SERPENTARD!»_

Le choc s'installa dans la grande salle! Tout le monde perdit l'équilibre à l'annonce du Choixpeau, Harry James Potter, le garçon-qui-à-survécu dans la maison des Serpents! C'était aussi improbable que de voir un Weasley avec de l'argent ou un Malefoy à Gryffondor!

Trois des tables tombèrent dans un silence religieux! La table des Serpentard regardait Harry avec un mélange de haine et de méfiance. Ils applaudissaient poliment pour leur nouvel élève mais rien de trop fort. Ils étaient aussi choqué que les trois autres maisons.

Les professeurs n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état! Le professeur Rogue semblait avoir avalé un citron. Le Directeur était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela mais il ne pouvait pas non plus blâmer Harry de rejoindre la maison des Serpentard, connaissant la vie qu'il menait chez sa tante c'était logique mais Dumbledore pensait que Harry ressemblant à ses parents, il aurait les mêmes caractéristiques mais visiblement il avait fait une erreur de calcule en plaçant Harry chez les Durlsey. Il devrait maintenant changer ses plans...Il espérait juste que Harry ne ressemblait pas trop à Tom! Sinon ce serait une catastrophe pour le monde magique. Le professeur McGonagall semblait perdue mais essayait de garder le plus de dignité possible. Le Professeur Quirrell n'avait qu'une pensée... _intéressant._

Harry lui avait rendu poliment le Choixpeau au Professeur McGonagall qui était toujours étourdie par l'annonce de choc. Il voulait à ce moment là rire mais il le garda en arrière avant de marcher lentement vers sa nouvelle maison. Il pouvait clairement voir leur méfiance et leur haine mais certains restaient curieux à ce nouveau développement. Harry s'installa finalement sur une chaise vide à coté d'une certaine Daphné Greengrass qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il lui sourit doucement avant de dire.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter! »

Le sourire de contagieux de Harry fit sourire légèrement Daphné qui continuait à le regarder avec des yeux froids.

« Daphné Greengrass! »


	2. Chapter 2

****Harry Potter et la Colère d'un Trahi****

Il pensait pouvoir enfin vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait, il avait vaincu Voldemort, il était Auror et avait épousé la fille de ses rêves mais les trois baguettes pointé contre lui avaient changés cette perspective. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait de retour dans le passé après la trahison qu'il avait subi, mais une chose était certaine, il ne ferait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs.

HarryxDaphné Serpentard!Harry Sombre!Possessif!Puissant!Harry

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

C'était officiel...Harry Potter était ennuyé.

Alors qu'il était content de s'éloigner de ceux qui l'ont trahis, les cours restaient inchangés...C'était lent, ennuyant et carrément fatiguant à assister à des cours de Divination et des cours d'histoire de la magie car il les avait déjà faites.

Il aurait du s'en douter, revenir dans le passé, c'était nul! C'était pour cela qu'il se vengerais encore plus sur les bâtards qui l'avaient trahis. Si ce n'était pas eux, alors il ne serait pas là. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était le fait qu'il était isolé par ses paires. Il ne comprenait pas comment mais il s'était retrouvé seul depuis son tri à Serpentard.

Les Serpentard lui faisaient le dos rond en lui donnant une épaule froide. Ils l'avaient littéralement mis de côté et plus personne ne lui avait parlé depuis. C'était déroutant mais il semblait qu'il était loin d'avoir l'unanimité dans cette maison.

Les trois autres maisons l'ignoraient la plupart du temps mais certains Gryffondors et Serdaigles trouvaient que de se moquer de lui ou de l'insulter comme le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres était drôle. Et cette idiotie commençait à lui taper contre les nerfs surtout que les professeurs et le directeur ne faisaient rien pour résoudre ce petit détail.

Bon sang! Il ne s'attendait pas une différence aussi flagrante en étant à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. Grâce à son expérience du futur, il pouvait facilement supporter cette colère et cet isolement mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment il aurait pu faire face à ceci sans les connaissances du futur. Il était certain qu'un jeune Harry sans connaissances serait devenu comme un Voldemort bis. C'était logique mais il préférait ne pas y penser.

Il se focalisait surtout au fait du comment, il pourrait faire connaissance avec le groupe d'amis de Daphné. Ce groupe était composé de Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis et bien sur de Daphné Greengrass. Pour l'instant, il était sans idée mais il devrait rapidement réfléchir à une solution.

Laissant cela de côté, il pensa à ses premiers cours sans fautes. Alors qu'il s'ennuyait la plupart du temps, il se montrait assidu et sérieux durant tous les cours. Les professeurs commencèrent à voir en lui, un talent inné dans la magie. Le professeur Flitwick s'était même réchauffé avec lui et lui avait complimenté d'être un sorcier aussi talentueux que sa mère. Lors de ce moment, il avait tendrement sourit au professeur des Charmes. Le chef de la maison de Serdaigle avait toujours était son favoris et il ne s'était pas trompé sur ce fait. L'homme était aussi gentil que Hagrid sans la naïveté qui allait avec le géant. Le professeur McGonagall paraissait toujours agitée depuis qu'il avait rejoint Serpentard mais il pouvait remarquer qu'elle le regardait malgré cela de façon nostalgique lorsqu'il réussissait parfaitement toutes les tâches qu'elle lui faisait faire. Le professeur des cours de Potions, Severus Snape, avait toujours l'air sévère mais Harry pouvait remarquer que l'homme commençait à se rapprocher de lui. L'homme ne pouvait pas résister aux yeux, du talent et la générosité de sa mère. Il lui laissait encore une semaine et le Professeur en question le regarderait comme une fierté de Serpentard. Une fierté que même sa mère et son père auraient appréciés.

Le seul inconvénient c'était le Directeur qui le regardait d'un œil grave et calculateur. Le vieillard sénile croyait sûrement qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un certain Tom Jedusor. Harry Potter détestait à être comparé au meurtrier de ses parents mais une chose qu'il n'oublierait pas sur Tom...c'était qu'il ne serait jamais devenus ce qu'il était si Dumbledore lui aurait donné le respect qu'il méritait. Au lieu de cela, Dumbledore avait chassé Voldemort de sa seule véritable maison et c'était ce simple fait qui avait créer Lord Voldemort.

Harry était certain que s'il était parti dans le passé et s'il avait guidé Tom d'une façon humaine et non comme un pion de son échiquier, alors il serait devenus un sorcier bien meilleur que Albus Dumbledore qui comptait énormément sur la Baguette de Sureau. Sans cette baguette, le vieillard aurait depuis longtemps péri face à Voldemort.

Pour être clair, Harry ne faisait absolument pas confiance au directeur. Il s'était promis de rester le plus loin possible de ce manipulateur qui croyais que sa philosophie du plus grand bien était universel. C'était au contraire une philosophie égoïste et prise d'un certain Grindelwald. Comment Dumbledore pouvait justifier ses manipulations et les sacrifices qu'il avait offert au nom de la prophétie avec cette idiotie du plus grand bien était au-delà de lui? C'était tout simplement risible de croire en ses choses!

Sur d'autres points, il avait remarqué la jalousie croissante de Hermione lorsqu'il réussissait bien mieux qu'elle dans tous les cours qu'ils participaient. Il pouvait voir son regard brûlant faire des trous dans son crane. Pourtant à une époque où il aurait permis à Hermione d'être devant lui au nom de leur amitié, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire maintenant. Il préférait qu'elle souffre de jalousie et de solitude. Il avait aussi bien sur remarqué qu'elle était encore une fois très isolée de ses autres paires. Il était certain que sans lui, Hermione mourrait pendant Halloween lorsque le Troll viendrait dans les toilettes des filles. Car elle faisait la même chose que dans sa première vie...agacer un certain idiot Weasley. Et maintenant qu'il ne serait pas la pour sauver sa peau, eh bien, il était certain que la vie de Hermione Granger serait de l'histoire ancienne le 31 Octobre. Ce fait plaisait fortement à Harry. C'était peut-être cruel de la laisser mourir de la sorte mais c'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Mourir dans la tristesse et la solitude! Une mort digne pour une chienne qui le trahissait pour des livres! Il préférait également préserver ses arrières, le plus vite que Hermione n'existait plus et au mieux serait sa vie. Il savait que la jalousie pouvait très rapidement se transformer en haine. Cette chose, il préférait l'éviter.

Pour Ronald Weasley, il avait d'autres plans. Le garçon jaloux, graisseux, égocentrique et extrêmement avide d'argent mourras de la pire des façons. Déjà, il avait prévu de lui faire autant de mal que possible et ensuite, il réfléchira en profondeur comment l'humilier le plus violemment possible avant de le tuer pour toute son œuvre. Cet idiot méritait aucun bonheur et il ferait en sorte qu'il souffre le plus longtemps possible.

La première chose qu'il ferait à Ronaldo Weasley ce serait de lui faire subir des farces telles, que ceux des jumeaux ferrons pâle figure devant les siennes. La seconde chose qu'il ferait serait de prévenir une certaine journaliste que la cause de la mort de Hermione Granger était nul autre l'idiot Weasley. Cela l'éloignerait de ses paires et sa famille le verras d'un mauvais œil. La troisième chose qu'il ferait ce serait de lui voler son rat sans valeur. Le rat qu'il enverras directement à une certaine Amelia Bones avec une petite note écrite dessus. Il était certain qu'avec Amelia, Sirius serait libéré dans la semaine et Dumbledore ne pourrais rien y faire.

En parlant de Sirius, dès que l'homme serait libéré, Harry serait certain qu'il viendrait vers lui en moins d'une heure. À ce moment là, il fera la victime des Dursley, il manipulera ses émotions avec rigueur et lui parlerait de sa vie misérable chez ces monstres. À ce moment là, il était certain que Sirius ferait un procès dans le monde magique pour crime contre les enfants magiques. Un crime contre un enfant magique c'était la peine totale...Recevoir un baiser de la par d'un Detraqueur aimable.

Après avoir réalisé ce coup de maître Hermione ne serait plus parmi les vivants, Ronald Weasley serait seul et éloigné de ses paires, Sirius serait libéré, les Dursley seront enfin vengés comme il l'avait toujours espéré dans sa première vie et les plans de Dumbledore en prendront un sérieux coup de massue.

Un sourire vindicatif fit surface au bout de ses lèvres en pensant comment Dumbledore contrera cette attaque brutale sur son échiquier qu'il s'était lui même mis en place. Il était certain que le vieillard ne comprendrait même pas par quoi commencer! Car ce premier coup c'était juste le début des déplacements de Harry James Potter, un garçon-qui-a-survécu en quête de vengeance…

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle. Il sentit des centaines de yeux sur lui, des dizaines de murmures cruelles et insultantes le visant mais il ignora tout cela et se précipita avec confiance vers Albus Dumbledore. Il sortit de façon extravagante sa baguette et se tient respectueusement devant tout le personnel de Poudlard. Tout le monde le regardait de façon curieuse. Dumbledore se méfiait de quelque chose mais il laissa passer les choses car il voyait quelque chose d'intéressant arriver. Les professeurs regardaient juste avec une simple curiosité mais un certain Severus Rogue avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. L'homme connaissait assez Lily pour savoir que l'éclat dans les yeux émeraudes de Harry montrait que quelque chose de grand allait se dérouler qui ferait taire toutes les rumeurs qui lui courent après.

Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient calmés et regardaient maintenant attentivement le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Le garçon en question regarda Albus Dumbledore droit dans les yeux sans rechigner avant de sourire férocement et de dire avec douceur et ruse.

''Monsieur le directeur, puis-je faire une petite annonce à Poudlard?''

Le vieux sorcier ne cligna même pas des yeux avant de soupirer de fatigue.

''Oui, tu es autorisé à le faire, Monsieur Potter!''

Harry sourit avec éclat et ses yeux verts brillèrent d'amusement. Il plaça sa baguette dans le ciel avant de dire.

''Moi, Harry James Potter, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que jamais, je ne deviendrais un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou l'un des chiens de garde de Voldemort et que je préfère plutôt le tuer pour avoir ôter la vie de mes parents. J'annonce également que mon tri à Serpentard n'est certainement pas du à un complot inventé pour envahir les maisons pures. Je suis un simple enfant de onze ans qui est ici pour apprendre d'avantage sur la merveille qu'est la magie.''

Après cette annonce tout le monde était bouche bée, surtout que la lumière aveuglante qui sortait de la baguette de Harry Potter montrait clairement qu'il venait de faire un serment magique. Les Gryffondors et Serdaigles dévirent rouge d'embarras lorsqu'ils comprirent que leurs mots cruelles étaient fausses et qu'ils avaient insultés en réalité leur sauveur. Les Serpentards étaient surpris par l'esprit vif et rusé du jeune Potter, c'était certainement un coup à la Salazar Serpentard. Peut-être que Harry Potter était finalement digne de la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition...

Les professeurs étaient surpris que Harry puisse connaître cette magie mais ils étaient également fiers qu'il ait réussi à montrer qu'il n'était qu'un enfant comme tous les autres. Le directeur regarda Harry Potter avec encore plus de méfiance qu'auparavant. Ses ressemblances avec Tom commençaient à effrayer celui-ci et il n'était pas certain comment procéder pour éviter de créer une catastrophe. Si, le vieillard sénile aurait plus été à l'écoute, il aurait compris que Harry Potter ne deviendrait jamais comme Voldemort et il ne serait pas à la recherche de la petite bête inutile.

Alors que le calme s'était installé dans la grande salle, un garçon roux à la forme potelé se leva d'un bond et cria aveuglement.

''Menteur! Tu n'es qu'un menteur! C'est connu d'avance, tous les sales serpents rejoignes toujours leur maître tout aussi sale. Je ne te crois pas!''

Harry sourit ironiquement à Ronald Weasley, cet idiot ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Il pouvait maintenant montrer son talent magique pour fermer définitivement la bouche de tout le monde.

''Et pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?''

Ronald le regarda avec haine avant de sourire cruellement.

''Fais un sortilège! Je suis sur que tu mens! Et si c'est le cas, la seule chose que tu recevras sera la mort!''

Alors que des cris d'outrages furent lancés contre Ronald Weasley et que les professeurs et le Directeur regardèrent avec désapprobation le jeune garçon, Harry leva une seconde fois sa baguette avant de lancer un sort qui surprendra tout le monde.

'' **Expecto Patronum**!''

Une lumière blanche se créa au bout de sa baguette avant qu'un magnifique cerf y sort fièrement. Le cerf en question était d'une taille conséquente et frémissait de chaleur, de protection et d'amour envers Harry. Le cerf donna quelques regards confus à l'environnement avant de partir et se tenir de façon protectrice devant Harry. Harry sourit un peu avant de caresser la peau blanche et matérielle de son patronus avant de dire.

''Vas mon garçon et fais toi plaisir!''

Les mots de Harry résonnèrent dans toute la grande salle qui était devenue encore plus silencieuse qu'avant et tout le monde regarda avec émerveillement le cerf faire le tour des tables. Tout le monde resta abasourdis pendant de longues secondes alors que le cerf continuait à faire son tour d'honneur à travers la grande salle. Finalement au bout d'une minute, le cerf s'arrêta devant la table du personnel de Poudlard. Le cerf regarda avec un air calculateur les professeurs et le directeur avant de s'incliner et de disparaître dans une explosion blanche.

Le silence continua à persister avant que Harry Potter prenne parole devant le directeur qui commençait à avoir un sacré mal de tête.

''Si c'était tout, Monsieur! Je vais prendre le déjeuner si ce n'est pas un problème!''

Dumbledore acquiesça bêtement sous les regards amusés de Severus et de Flitwick et le visage larmoyant de McGonagall…

Harry quand à lui, s'installa tranquillement sur sa place habituelle qu'il occupait sur la table de Serpentard. C'est à dire loin des autres élèves.

Alors que Harry ignorait les actions qu'il venait de faire, il savait pertinemment que demain toute la Grande Bretagne serait au courant que Harry Potter était toujours leur héros ou encore leur saveur mais ils sauront également qu'il était magiquement puissant car un patronus c'était quelque chose de difficile à accomplir même pour un Auror accomplis mais il venait de réaliser ce sort avec une facilité déconcertante à seulement 11 ans, enfin du moins de leur point de vue.

Harry sourit sournoisement en regardant un scarabée s'éloigner de son épaule. Il avait bien fait de prévenir Rita Skeeter...Celle-ci avait joyeusement acceptées ses conditions pour des informations juteuses et il était certain que ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était certainement quelque chose de juteux.

Il était content qu'avec un simple serment magique, deux interviews offertes et des promesses d'informations juteuses qui ne vont pas à l'encontre de sa réputation, il pouvait avoir Rita Skeeter sous son pouce. Il se souvenait encore comment cette femme avait détruite la réputation de Dumbledore en publiant un livre qui détaillait précisément la vie de l'homme. Il était certain que d'avoir Rita de son côté c'était mieux que de l'avoir contre lui.

Alors qu'il vit son assiette se remplir avec tout ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne pouvait que sourire encore plus...quelques mots doux et quelques visites dans les cuisines et il avait la loyauté des elfes de maison au dépends de Albus Dumbledore. Grâce à eux, il avait des oreilles et des yeux aux quatre coins du Château.

Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de sa journée fructueuse.

* * *

''Intéressant!''

Une certaine Tracey Davis venait de prononcer ces mots après le spectacle hallucinant qu'avait démontré Harry Potter.

Un garçon à la peau noire et des yeux sombres répondit.

''Ce Potter est certainement quelqu'un de très sournois!''

Tracey rit avec allégresse avant de continuer.

''Et tu as vus son patronus, mon dieu, c'était tellement magnifique!''

Un garçon aux traits doux et un visage aristocratique prit la parole.

''Un Serpentard né avec ce qu'il vient de faire sans gêne!''

Alors que les trois personnes continuaient leur discussion animé sur les talents de Harry Potter, une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus froids comme l'hiver, agacé par leurs manigances, prit la parole.

''Bon sang! Pouvez-vous taire un instant! J'essaye de manger en toute quiétude!''

Tracey se renfrogna avant de tirer la langue à sa meilleure amie.

''Oh fais pas ta rabat joie, Daphné Greengrass, ton coup de foudre vient d'anéantir sa mauvaise réputation en un clin d'œil et demain matin, il serait reconnu comme la seconde venue de Merlin après avoir montré son talent magique! Tu devrais plutôt aller le féliciter par des baisers d'amour! Je suis sure qu'il appréciera!''

Alors que les joues pâles de Daphné prirent un teint légèrement rose, celle-ci hurla furieusement.

''Tracey Jasmine Davis, si tu continues avec cette idiotie, je vais parler au professeur Rogue et lui dire ta passion effrayante des Potions!''

Indignée, Tracey répondit tout aussi excessivement sous les regards blasés des deux garçons qui se trouvaient à proximité.

''Tu n'oserais pas?''

Souriant malicieusement Daphné s'exprima sans hésiter.

''Tu me connais, je suis Daphné Greengrass, la Reine des Glaces! C'est mon moyen de prédilection de faire ce genre de chose!''

''Espèce de sotte, je suis sur que tu rêverais te faire bai…''

Le garçon à la peau noire interrompit Tracey avant que celle-ci parte trop loin.

''Tracey…''

Donnant un sourire éclatant au garçon, celle-ci répondit.

''Oui, Blaise?''

''Tais-toi!''

''Quoi t'aimes pas que je parle du fait que Daphné, âgé de seulement onze ans, aimerait se faire Potter?''

Le Blaise nouvellement nommé acquiesça avec un tic à l'œil.

''C'est exactement ce que je voulais suggérer!''

Boudant, Tracey essaya de dire autre chose.

''Ingrat! Tu préfères que je parle plutôt de ton amour caché…''

Soupirant Blaise se massa le front avant de répondre.

''Combien de fois, je devrais te le dire, ferme-la!''

''C'était pas ce que tu me disais lorsque tu me parlais de Théodore!''

Le garçon en question se tourna brutalement vers Blaise avec un regard perçant.

''Pourquoi tu parlais de moi, Blaise?''

Blaise en occurrence regarda Tracey avec un visage trahis. D'une voix dégoulinant de sarcasme, il demanda.

''Oui pourquoi, je parlais de Théodore, Tracey?''

Le sourire fou de Tracey montrait tout son côté taquin.

''Eh bien…''

Finalement au bout du rouleau, Daphné se leva et cria à Tracey.

''Très bien ça suffit, je vais aller voir le professeur Rogue!''

Horrifiée par le fait que Daphné serait prête à aller voir le professeur Rogue, Tracey essaya d'apaiser l'agacement de sa meilleure amie.

''Okay, okay...J'arrête mes taquineries!''

Six secondes passèrent avant que Tracey se morde la langue et demande avec espoir.

''Mais tu es sure que tu ne voudrais pas parler de Potter?''

''Je vais te tuer...''


	3. Chapter 3

****Harry Potter et la Colère d'un Trahi****

Il pensait pouvoir enfin vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait, il avait vaincu Voldemort, il était Auror et avait épousé la fille de ses rêves mais les trois baguettes pointé contre lui avaient changés cette perspective. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait de retour dans le passé après la trahison qu'il avait subi, mais une chose était certaine, il ne ferait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs.

HarryxDaphné Serpentard!Harry Sombre!Possessif!Puissant!Harry

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Neville Londubat était un homme qui avait grandement réussi sa vie après Poudlard. Considéré comme le plus grand des aurors aux côtés de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, il avait fièrement gagné son rang. Il avait épousé une très belle femme, Hannah Abbot. Sa grand-mère avait finalement accepté le fait qu'il n'était pas un squib comme elle le croyait dans sa jeunesse. Maintenant, il était la fierté de sa famille, gagnant un plus grand rang que ses deux parents. Il était un héros de guerre, un jeune homme charmant et extrêmement loyal envers ses amis.

Alors si on comptait tout ces points positifs...

…pour quelle raison, lui, un homme dont tout lui réussissait pourrait vouloir aller dans le passé?

* * *

Neville s'était comme à son habitude couché dans son lit aux cotés de sa femme pour dormir. C'était normal! Habituel!

Pourtant, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la Mort en personne, il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ce que l'être lui demandait.

* * *

Maintenant, il se tenait devant un être capable de l'effacer en un instant et celui-ci le regardait de façon joyeuse avec un large sourire aux lèvres visible de sa forme spectrale. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la Mort serait si...humain!

Reprenant un peu de conscience, il prit la parole pour la première fois devant la Mort.

''Donc laissez-moi, résumer pour bien comprendre! Harry à été tué par ses deux meilleurs amis et son épouse, et vous, le grand Dieu de la Mort, vous décidez de l'envoyer dans le passé pour qu'il répare les erreurs commises. Ces erreurs en questions, c'est d'être un idiot de Dumbledore, un gars qui n'aurait jamais dû se lier d'amitié avec les Weasley sauf les _**j**_ _ **umeaux**_ car tu les adores et tu voulais qu'il réponde comme ton Champion lorsqu'il était devenu...Le Maître des Reliques de la Mort! Tu m'expliques également, que je devrais aussi le suivre dans le passé pour l'aider à réussir dans cette étape? Est ce tout ou j'ai oublié quelque chose...Mr...La Mort?''

La forme de la Mort qui était actuellement un homme à la peau sombre, aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux rouges écarlates, se transforma en un enfant de huit ans environ, à la peau blanche, aux yeux verts éclatants et aux cheveux noirs répondit en caquetant avec un sourire stupide. Il flottait devant Neville comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau jouet…

''Ce n'est pas tout mais tu viens de résumer les grandes lignes. Ce que je veux, c'est surtout la réussite de la mission de _**mon**_ _Champion_ ainsi que son bonheur et ce bonheur n'existe pas avec les Weasley et Dumbledore. Tu seras son guide car je ne pouvais pas directement l'appeler chez moi car il avait été tué alors je l'ai directement renvoyé dans le passé. Toi, en occurrence tu es bien vivant et je te propose d'aller, tout comme Harry, dans le passé et j'aimerai que tu sois son meilleur ami dans tous les aspects possibles. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est l'âme de Dumbledore et de Voldemort servi par _**mon**_ _Champion_. Pour le reste, il peut gouverner le monde s'il le souhaite. C'est sa vie! Sachez, juste que je te offrirais des pouvoirs au-delà de tout ce que tu pourrais rêver car tu deviendrais inévitablement le bras droit de _**mon**_ _Champion_. _**Mon**_ _champion_ étant le Maître des Trois Reliques pourras s'emparer des trois objets s'il le souhaite, il suffit d'appeler leurs noms et ils viendront à leur maître légitime. Avec ces trois objets en sa possession, il deviendrait le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps lorsqu'il serait âgé de 18 ans.''

Neville était dans ses pensées à cette idée intéressante. Il savait très bien que la Mort voulait autre chose que seulement l'âme de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. La Mort voulait que Harry change le système sorcier, qu'il devient un homme qui pourrait changer le monde et en étant son Champion, il voulait voir le ( son champion ) dominer les sorciers pour démontrer qu'il était l'être supérieur ( La Mort ). Harry ayant en sa possession les Trois Reliques de la Mort serait intouchable! Même Voldemort et Dumbledore ensemble ne pourraient pas battre un Harry à son paroxysme magique. C'était inévitable! Harry, en allant dans le passée, en tant que Champion de la Mort, était programmé à devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps! Mais ce qui manquait à Harry, c'était un ami fidèle, loyal et qui le respectait beaucoup. Neville était fidèle, loyal et respectait beaucoup Harry! Sans Harry, il ne serait jamais devenu l'homme qu'il était maintenant. D'ailleurs la proposition de la Mort était en tout part, une offre alléchante. Il aimait Hannah et sa vie actuelle mais, il voulait refaire les aventures, se lier encore avec Harry en tant que ami, avoir la chance de voir le système sorcier changer pour de bon.

Malgré la victoire de Harry contre Voldemort, les Sangs-purs continuaient leur domination politique, culturelle et économique. Les Sangs-Mêlées et les Nés-Moldus étaient toujours considérés inférieurs aux familles nobles et pures du monde sorcier. La discrimination envers les animaux considérés comme sombre était toujours présent, la haine contre les Moldus était plus forte que jamais. Rien n'avait changé et Neville voulait changer ce merdier dans lequel le monde sorcier se trouvait.

Sa famille et sa future vie prometteuse pouvaient attendre! Ce n'était pas comme si, il ne pourrait pas épouser une seconde fois Hannah ou encore devenir un Sorcier qui rendrait fier ses parents.

Soupirant à lui même, il avait déjà pris sa décision! Il allait bien sur revenir dans le passé pour soutenir Harry. Il l'avait décidé depuis que la Mort avait suggéré cette idée!

Il prit la parole sous le sourire affolant de la Mort.

''Très bien, j'accepte d'aller dans le passé! Pourtant tu m'as dis qu'il y avait des choses que je devrais tenter de changer. Tu pourrais m'énumérer cette liste des choses à faire?''

La Mort rit follement avant de se transformer en une femme doté d'une beauté magnifique, elle était blonde, grande et sa silhouette était tout ce qu'un homme rêverait d'avoir. La seule chose qui dérangeait Neville, c'était les yeux bleus glaciales qui le regardaient de façon tordue.

''Eh bien, c'est une très bonne question! C'est facile. Tout d'abord, Hermione Granger n'est en rien une traîtresse…''

''Elle à trahis Harry! Elle mérite rien d'autre que le mépris d'être une personne si horrible…''

''Assez!''

Le ton était dur et ferme! Neville ferma de suite bouche pour regarder attentivement la Mort! La Mort avait un regard perçant et extrêmement sérieux! Neville comprit de suite qu'il était en tort et que la Mort était dans la raison. Pourquoi mentir à ce stade? Il écouta ainsi attentivement ce que dira l'être devant lui. Il espérait juste que ce n'était rien de grave…

''Hermione n'a jamais voulue trahir _**mon Champion**_! Elle à été contrainte de le faire!''

''Comment sa contrainte?''

Un sourire prédateur fit surface aux lèvres de la Mort. Les yeux de celle-ci brillèrent avec fureur. Neville recula instinctivement en sentant le temps s'arrêter et le lieu dans lequel, il se trouvait geler de façon brusque. Il avala et essaya de maîtriser sa peur naissante!

''C'est simple: Ronald Weasley et Ginervra Weasley!''

''En quoi c'est simple?''

Neville fronça les sourcils à cela...Qu'est ce que ces deux monstres avaient fait à Hermione pour devenir une traîtresse?

''Ils ont gavés la jeune Hermione avec plusieurs potions...Des potions d'amour, des potions de fidélité et des potions de loyauté envers eux et des potions provoquant la haine, la fureur et la trahison contre son meilleur ami, Harry Potter!''

La fureur de Neville explosa en entendant cela! Comment cela pouvait être vrai? Ce n'était pas possible! Il aurait remarqué!

''Depuis quand?''

''Depuis que Hermione avait atteint l'âge de 15 ans! Elle avait bien sur gardé ses caractéristiques principales comme son amour envers les livres et l'amour d'une famille mais elle à été tellement stimulée par les potions que son esprit était devenu une coquille vide. Sachez que la jeune fille avait lutté durant trois ans pour ne pas trahir Harry mais après le mariage avec Ronald, elle avait passée la plupart de son temps avec les deux Weasley traîtres et cela avait tout changé. Elle perdit rapidement son esprit! Elle était devenue une âme morte! Ronald et Ginevra l'ont tué de la pire des manières. Ces deux personnes ne sont pas dignes de respirer avec la magie dans leur corps, ils avaient toujours été avides de pouvoir et ils ont détruits plusieurs vies à cause de cela!''

Neville était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Oh mon dieu! Hermione! Doux Merlin! Cela ne pouvait être vrai! Hermione avait toujours été si forte et courageuse. Ce n'étaient pas des potions insignifiantes qui auraient pu la changer...N'est ce pas? Et pourtant, il venait d'entendre la confirmation par la Mort...Hermione avait été trahie de la même manière que Harry mais ce qui était le pire...C'était le fait qu'elle était encore consciente de cette trahison involontaire…

En pensant à cela, sa colère explosa sans hésiter. Sa magie tournoya furieusement autour de lui et il n'avait qu'une seule envie: _**Éradiquer de la surface de la terre Ronald et Ginevra Weasley.**_

Mais, il perdit rapidement cette colère lorsque la Mort commençait à rire de façon incontrôlable. La Mort était littéralement en larmes et il flottait comme un esprit fou. Ses rires fougueux s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il remarqua le regard perdu de Neville. Il reprit rapidement son calme avant de continuer.

''Désolé pour mon petit moment d'inattention, c'était juste trop hilarant! Ton regard de fureur me rendait excité de voir tes futures actions! Je suis sur que tu serais heureux de savoir que l'instigateur de toute cette horreur de potions envers Hermione était nul autre que votre cher directeur d'école...Albus Dumbledore!''

''QUOI?''

Neville ne pouvait pas le croire...Albus Dumbledore, l'homme de la lumière, sorcier réputé pour sa gentillesse et son cœur pur...Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait cru mais la Mort avait ce don de le faire croire sans hésiter. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi, la Mort voulait qu'il aille en arrière...Il ne partait non seulement pour aider Harry mais il devrait également faire en sorte que Harry comprendrait que le véritable traître était Dumbledore…

Le sourire de la Mort était toujours resté en place. Il reprit la parole innocemment.

''Si, je te disais qu'il avait fait express de demander aux Potter et aux Londubat de se cacher car il savait qu'il y avait un traître qui ferait en sorte de le dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait demandé aux deux familles de se cacher et cela avait rendu les deux familles peu méfiante et ils avaient négligé leur formation sorcière pour se reposer sur des sécurités insignifiantes. Il avait fait semblant d'être le gentil directeur préoccupé par ses anciens élèves mais dès qu'il avait entendu parlé de la prophétie, il avait scellé le destin des Potter et des Londubat! Et veux-tu savoir pourquoi, il avait fait cela?''

Neville qui avait perdu toute notion du temps, regardait de façon incrédule la Mort. Voyant le réaction de Neville, la Mort prit cela comme une façon de continuer son discours.

''Le _OH SI GRAND_ Albus Dumbledore voulait deux orphelins, seuls et sans ressources. Il voulait que ses deux enfants, le regardent comme leur messie. Il voulait vous manipuler pour aboutir à ses plans.''

''Quels plans?''

''Devenir immortel!''

Neville tomba soudainement sur les fesses en entendant cela…

''Immortel? Pour quelle raison voudrait-il devenir immortel?''

La Mort rit encore plus avant de dire.

''Ce bâtard que tu appelles directeur avait trouvé un moyen de revenir à la vie à travers la mort de Harry…''

...Neville se releva et dit.

''Mais…''

''Oui, il y a un mais! Cet idiot avait oublié un fait...ce fait était que Harry était devenu le Maître des Trois Reliques et mon champion. Et quand on atteignait ce rang, on pouvait pas réellement mourir sauf si, je décidais avec l'accord du jeune Harry, de le laisser mourir. Ainsi, ce vieillard avait manipulé les Weasleys, aussi idiots qu'ils soient, de tuer Harry Potter pour revenir à la vie…''

Neville était dégoûté par les actions de Dumbledore. Cet homme avait manipulé les deux idiots Weasley pour qu'ils trahissent Harry et Hermione dans le seul but de revenir à la vie et de devenir un être immortel. Il était en colère, il voulait tuer ce bâtard qui avait tué tant de personnes pour son rêve aussi répugnant que celui de Voldemort. Il était certain que s'il racontait cela à Harry, celui-ci deviendrait fou et partirait voir le directeur pour l'écraser comme une vulgaire mouche sans valeur. Il acquiesça avec lui même et regarda profondément la Mort et ajouta.

''Est ce tout? Où avez vous quelque chose à ajouter?''

La Mort répondit.

''D'autres personnes comme Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Draco Malefoy ou encore Severus Rogue avaient été trahis par Dumbledore. Ils étaient tous des pions jetable pour cet vieillard sénile. Il y a bien sur d'autres personnes mais la liste est longue. C'est pour cela que je souhaite l'âme de ce viellard. Il se permet de tuer des personnes sans ma permission! La plupart méritaient une vie longue et digne mais non, cet idiot voulait les tuer pour faire avancer ses plans tordues. C'est une chose que je déteste par dessus de tout! Le Destin me permet de recueillir leurs âmes et leurs offrir des chances que je ne pourrais pas vous révéler et _**surtout**_ votre _**cher**_ directeur à outrepassé ses chances, il se croit _**dieu sur terre**_ mais avec mon champion et son bras droit, il finira rapidement en **enfer.** Pour lui aucune ''PROCHAINE GRANDE AVENTURE'' existait. **Son destin c'est de mourir seul et de vivre l'au-delà éternellement en souffrance et dans une solitude froide et glaciale.'** '

Neville déglutit en sentant la colère de la Mort atteindre un niveau qui le terrifiait. C'était insoutenable et intimidant. Dumbledore risquait de passer un très mauvais moment à sa mort ( ici on occurrence, il passe déjà un très mauvais moment! ). Il s'en doutait absolument pas la dessus…

Reprenant son souffle, il termina ce qu'il avait sous le bout de sa langue.

''Autre chose?''

''Non pas réellement! Juste une chose...j'ai envoyé une troisième âme dans le passé!''

Intrigué, Neville prit la parole.

''Qui?''

La Mort rit à l'éclat avant de tapoter ses mains les uns contres les autres et sautiller ( en flottant? ) comme un enfant de huit ans. Neville se demandait comment un être si enfantin pouvait être un Dieu mais s'abstint de demander car il ne voulait pas finir mort et se retrouver en enfer.

''Cet crétin que j'ai ramené à la vie…était censé vivre plus de 221 ans et avoir un Harem de femmes mais non cet idiot devait faire le débile et aller en prison. Maintenant, il serait qu'un gars qui vivrait 83 ans et ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Ma parole, parfois, pourquoi cet idiot devrait faire ce genre de merde? Je voyais tellement de potentiel en lui! Pourtant, je l'ai amené à la vie car il devait aider mon champion à devenir un monstre politique, économique et magique. Pourtant, j'aurais du lui accorder un passé plus glorieux plutôt que de se retrouver dans sa vieille cellule aux côtés de sa cousine dérangée! Idiot! Idiot! Tant de potentiel gâché! Tant de por…''

''Ahem!''

La Mort cligna des yeux et regarda avec étonnement Neville Londubat qui était tout à fait agacé par les manigances de son supérieur au niveau de son existence.

''Oui? Y a t il un problème?''

Neville répondit furieusement.

''Dis simplement qui est l'autre personne et renvois-moi dans le passé!''

Soupirant de façon dramatique la Mort répondit simplement.

''Sirius Black!''

Clignant des yeux, Neville répéta bêtement.

''Sirius Black?''

''Oui Sirius Black, maintenant adieu et va rejoindre mon champion!''

Un sentiment de terreur atteignit Neville Londubat avant que celui-ci ne se sente tomber dans le vide. Après un cri de peur absolu, il disparut de la vue de la Mort.

* * *

''N…''

Il reprit lentement conscience.

''….eville…''

Il ouvrit brusquement ses yeux avant de se lever brutalement sous la grande surprise de la jeune fille qui essayait tant bien que de mal de le réveiller.

''Neville! À quoi tu joues, bon sang?''

Il cligna des yeux avant de regarder vers sa gauche pour voir une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, le regarder avec fureur.

''Hannah?''

Celle-ci ajouta.

''Oui, c'est moi! Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer tout ce acte stupide que tu viens de commettre?''

Confus, il demanda.

''De quoi tu parles?''

''De quoi, je parle ? Tu t'évanouis sans raison et tu me dis avec calme ''De quoi, je parle ?''. J'étais inquiète pour toi et tu oses te moquer de moi?''

Soupirant à lui même, Neville sourit doucement avant de répondre.

''Désolé, Hannah! Je suis simplement fatigué et je t'assures que je me moquais pas de toi!''

''Si c'est ce que tu dis...Mais ne refait plus jamais cela!''

''Oui, madame!''

* * *

Dans une cellule froide et humide, un homme à la chevelure noire ouvrit ses yeux de couleur grise pour contempler le plafond de sa prison. Il était un homme maigre et son visage montrait des traces de torture, de souffrance et de fatigue. C'était Sirius Black et celui-ci avait l'impression de s'être réveillé d'un long cauchemar…

S'évader de Azkaban…

Revoir son filleul…

Voir Severus mordre le sol…

Se faire pardonner par Remus…

Voilà les seuls moments qu'il avait apprécié dans son rêve.

Mais le reste du temps, c'était un cauchemar ambulant. Sa nouvelle prison du nom de ''12 Square Grimmaurd'', les mots incessantes de Dumbledore comme quoi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir de sa deuxième prison, de voir son filleul et qu'il devrait le laisser vivre pour quelques semaines avec ses horribles Dursley, entendre la voix agaçante de Molly Weasley le traiter d'incapable dans sa propre maison...C'était un cauchemar...ça ne pouvait pas être autrement!

Pourtant, le pire moment...C'était sa mort! Voir le visage désespéré de son filleul et le regard triomphant de sa chère cousine Bella...C'était le pire moment de son cauchemar...il ne pouvait pas accepter de mourir de la sorte!

Il pensa rapidement à mettre en place un plan d'évasion et les projets futurs qu'il devrait prévoir pour éloigner Harry le plus loin possible de Dumbledore et de Molly Weasley. Il ferait également en sorte que son filleul devient le sorcier qu'il méritait d'être et il mourrait en essayant.

Ce cauchemar lui avait fait comprendre que retrouver Peter était la dernière des choses auxquelles, il devrait penser...La seule chose qu'il devrait faire...C'était de revoir son filleul et de le protéger. Souriant à lui même, l'homme se transforma en un chien noire lorsqu'il sentit les Detraqueurs arriver. Il avait pensé à qu'une seule alors que les monstres suceurs d'âmes d'Azkaban lui faisaient subir les pires souvenirs de sa vie…

 _Quitter Azkaban et protéger Harry…_

Sirius Black était plus que préparé à changer le futur qu'il avait vu...Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait! Il ne savait pas combien, il était en tort et une rencontre fatidique avec son filleul changera beaucoup de choses…


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter et la Colère d'un Trahi**

Il pensait pouvoir enfin vivre la vie qu'il souhaitait, il avait vaincu Voldemort, il était Auror et avait épousé la fille de ses rêves mais les trois baguettes pointé contre lui avaient changés cette perspective. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait de retour dans le passé après la trahison qu'il avait subi, mais une chose était certaine, il ne ferait plus jamais les mêmes erreurs.

HarryxDaphné Serpentard!Harry Sombre!Possessif!Puissant!Harry

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Neville était dans la grande salle et observait tout le beau monde qui s'y trouvait. C'était rassurant de voir tant de personnes mortes dans son ancienne vie être toujours vivants! Cédric Diggory, Tonks, Severus Rogue…

Ces personnes étaient morts pour des raisons obscures et deux salops qui voulaient la même chose:

-L'immortalité!

Il ne comprendrait jamais ces deux hommes, Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient semblables et pourtant si différent les uns des autres. Pourtant, ils avaient les mêmes buts finaux. Dans tous les cas, il préférait qu'ils soient morts et enterrées que de les voir dans ce château rempli de pleins d'enfants voulant apprendre la magie.

Il lâcha du regard la table des professeurs et regarda aux alentours pour voir Harry. Il le vit faire la même chose que lui. Observer et reconnaître toutes les personnes mortes. Ce qui était surprenant pour Neville, c'était le fait que son meilleur ami s'était arrêté plus longtemps que prévu sur une certaine Daphné Greengrass. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harry avoir un air si confiant et déterminé. C'était comme s'il allait corriger des erreurs du futurs qu'il avait commis. Il essaya de comprendre pourquoi Harry semblait si...différent!

Il se souvenait encore de l'année où Harry semblait déprimer pendant plusieurs semaines, il se souvenait également que Daphné Greengrass avait disparue de Poudlard pendant un long mois avant de revenir et de devenir encore plus froide et distante que d'habitude. Daphné parlait seulement avec Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini et un certain Théodore Nott. Il avait remarqué que ses amis l'avaient protégé de façon fugueuse lorsqu'ils voyaient son meilleur ami à proximité. Il se souvenait de ses moments comme si c'était hier. Un jour, il en voulait parler à Harry mais celui-ci semblait mieux lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Ginevra Weasley…donc, il avait laissé tomber.

Il comprit facilement qu'il y avait déjà eu une histoire d'amour entre Harry Potter et Daphné Greengrass. Il soupira légèrement de soulagement, au moins une chose était sure, Harry pourrait vivre avec la trahison de Ginevra. Il avait visiblement en tête une autre fille et c'était bien.

Ses autres préoccupations étaient bien sur comment aborder Harry au fait qu'il venait du futur et comment il pourrait lui raconter tout ce que la Mort lui avait expliqué. Il pensa que de rester à l'écart pendant une ou deux semaines pour voir l'état d'esprit de Harry et ensuite, il pourrait l'éclairer sur les points sombres que ne connaissait pas le jeune Potter.

C'était pour cela qu'il ne s'approcherait pas de Hermione Granger malgré le fait que la jeune fille serait isolée de ses camarades et Harry ferait certainement en sorte que Hermione soit jalouse de lui. Il connaissait les défauts de Hermione et ses défauts étaient la jalousie et son autorité...Deux choses qui la laisseraient sans aucun doute sans amis. Mais Neville connaissait également tous les points positives de Hermione. Elle était courageuse, volontaire, gentille, travailleuse et tellement loyale. Si elle pouvait lutter contre des potions pour rester amie avec Harry, alors elle était certainement digne de rejoindre le futur groupe révolutionnaire de son meilleur ami.

Connaissant Harry...Celui-ci aimerait savoir que Hermione n'était en rien une traîtresse mais quelqu'un de loyal. Il savait notamment que son meilleur ami deviendrait extrêmement protecteur envers elle lorsqu'il saura qu'elle avait été victime de Ronald et Ginevra Weasley. Il détesterait aussi d'avantage les idiots de la famille Weasley.

Ses observations terminés, il pensa à la maison qu'il devrait rejoindre.

Gryffondor?

C'était à oublier. Il préférait être le plus loin possible de certains traîtres et surtout il savait que Dumbledore observerait particulièrement son ancienne maison. Le directeur s'en foutais certainement des trois autres maisons.

Serdaigle?

Il n'était définitivement pas un surdoué ou encore un lecteur avide.

Serpentard?

Non, ce serait trop flagrant et en plus, il était certain que Harry rejoindrait cette maison.

Donc en toute logique, il restait qu'une seule maison qu'il pouvait rejoindre:

-Poufsouffle!

C'était une maison qui allait parfaitement avec lui et en plus, il pourrait rester à proximité de Hannah malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas marié avec elle. C'était une petite consolation qu'il accepterait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demanderait de sortir avec lui. Il attendrait certainement pas la dernière bataille contre Voldemort pour lui avouer son amour.

Mais avant de commencer à sortir avec Hannah, il devrait se former, devenir un sorcier encore plus puissant qu'il ne l'était déjà avec tous les souvenirs qu'il avait en sa possession. Le seul hic serait sa condition physique mais il savait que cela changera rapidement lorsqu'il entreprendra un entraînement rigoureux.

Aussi, il devrait notamment découvrir le pouvoir que la Mort lui avait donnée. Il espérait que ce serait quelque chose de très puissant car il aimerait montrer à beaucoup de gens qu'il n'était pas un échec.

Une autre chose qu'il devrait faire, c'était de changer sa baguette car celle de son père n'était pas adapté à lui. Harry lui avait expliqué cela dans le futur et il était d'accord sur ce fait. La nouvelle baguette lui avait apporté beaucoup d'améliorations et il était devenu un sorcier encore plus respecté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le tri avait commencé. Il regarda avec impatience toutes les personnes rejoindre leurs maisons. Bientôt McGonagall tomba sur son nom.

''Londubat, Neville!''

Il partit tranquillement vers le tabouret pour s'asseoir et attendre son tri. Arrivé aux côtés de McGonagall, il n'hésita point et s'assit calmement sur le tabouret. Mcgonagall posa le choixpeau sur le haut de sa tête. Il entendit de suite le choixpeau parler…

 _''Oh que nous avons ici, un voyageur du temps! C'est fort intéressant ce que tu es devenus dans le futur. Tes parents seraient fier de vous monsieur Londubat! Ainsi, tu voudrais rejoindre Poufsouffle? Sage décision! As-tu quelque chose à me dire ou devrais-je te trier maintenant?''_

 _''La seule chose que je te demande...C'est de ne rien dire à Harry! J'aimerai lui en parler personnellement.''_

 _''De toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer vos souvenirs et vos pensées à toute personne extérieure à votre propre tri. Les Fondateurs en fait_ _en sorte que je ne puisse rien dire!''_

 _''Très bien, merci!''_

 _''Pas de problème. Si nous avons finis ici, alors va rejoindre POUFSOUFFLE!''_

En rendant le choixpeau à son futur professeur de Métamorphose, il partit vers la table des Poufsouffle alors qu'ils applaudissaient poliment. Neville sourit à leur gentillesse. Cette maison avait toujours été celle qui respectait le plus ses camarades de maison. C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait bien et qu'il chérirait durant ses sept années à Poudlard. Il arriva à sa table et s'assit à coté d'une Hannah Abbot ravie de son tri. Celle-ci se tenait à côté de sa meilleure amie, Susan Bones. Il les salua rapidement avant de regarder la suite du tri.

Le reste du tri était la même chose que ce qui était arrivée dans sa première vie. Ce qui avait changé c'était Harry qui avait comme, il l'avait prédis rejoint Serpentard. Il vit son meilleur ami saluer chaleureusement Daphné Greengrass. Il sourit tendrement, son ami avait déjà commencé la conquête de sa future petite-amie. La confiance que dégageait Harry montrait clairement qu'il savait que Daphné tomberait sous son charme.

Finalement la soirée se déroula tranquillement avec le discours habituel du directeur.

* * *

La première semaine à Poudlard s'était déroulé de façon normale. Il avait fait ses observations et il était certain que Harry Potter détestait au plus haut point ceux qui l'avaient trahis, il remarqua également que le garçon se méfiait énormément de Albus Dumbledore. Le seul point noir c'était le fait que Harry était isolé et beaucoup le considéraient comme un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ses prédictions sur Hermione se réalisèrent également et celle-ci commençait à être jalouse des talents de Harry et elle était ignorée par tous ses paires. Il savait que le caractère de Hermione n'était pas le meilleur pour se faire des amis mais, il savait comment ajuster ce fait. Avec la confiance de Harry, celle-ci deviendrait une bien meilleure personne. Harry la protégerait notamment comme le ferait un frère envers sa sœur. Harry avait toujours considéré Hermione comme une sœur qui le soutenait à travers les pires situations qu'il avait subis à Poudlard et s'il pouvait l'avoir encore une fois dans sa vie, tout serait au mieux!

Durant cette semaine, il s'était aussi penché sur le cas de Sirius Black et il se demandait comment s'occuper de lui. Mais, il s'était basé sur l'idée qu'il devrait d'abord en parler à Harry. D'ailleurs, il avait décidé de lui parler demain avant les cours de la matinée. Harry serait comme à son habitude seul à sa place habituelle et, il lui en parlerait de tout ce que la Mort lui avait confié.

En ce moment, il était installé devant la table de sa maison. Il écoutait simplement Hannah et Susan discuter alors qu'il mangeait en harmonie. Son calme s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit Hannah lui tapoter les épaules, et il regarda vers elle. Celle-ci lui désigna le devant de l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il vit Harry arriver d'une façon confiante et puissante. Son aura était lourde et oppressante. Il était surpris de la force de Harry! Mais sachant qu'il était le Maître des Trois Reliques de la Mort, c'était tout à fait logique.

Il regarda ainsi Harry faire un serment magique _-_ _qui jeta aux oubliettes le fait qu'il deviendrait un Seigneur des Ténèbres-_ plus un patronus pour démontrer qu'il ne mentait pas. Neville secoua la tête car son meilleur ami avait encore une fois sortis le grand jeu. Il était certainement une personne capable de faire passer un message claire. Harry n'aimait pas se faire marcher dessus et la, il venait de montrer tout son caractère légendaire. Demain matin, la presse sortirait une publication avec Harry en page de couverture. Son meilleur ami venait de démontrer qu'il n'était pas un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il était un grand sorcier et un Serpentard né. Son potentiel serait considéré au même rang que son nom de garçon-qui-a-survécu. Légendaire!

Si Harry trouvait un moyen de innocenter Sirius Black, alors il deviendrait plus tard la plus grande force politique du Magenmagot. Même Dumbledore ne pourrait rien y faire pour le contrer car si Harry utilisait son droit de conquête, il deviendrait naturellement, l'héritier de Serpentard car il avait vaincu Voldemort lorsqu'il était bébé, et l'héritier Peverell car il serait le Maître des Trois Reliques de la Mort. Et en plus, Sirius étant Lord Black et Harry comme héritier Potter notamment...La politique deviendrait un terrain de jeu pour son meilleur ami. Alors qu'un héritier ne pouvait devenir un Seigneur qu'à sa majorité, celui-ci pouvait placer quelqu'un comme régent de sa seigneurie. Cela voudrait donc dire que Harry aurait beaucoup de soutien malgré le fait qu'il soit encore mineur!

Pourtant ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à voir...Le meilleur spectacle c'était de voir Albus Dumbledore commencer à déprimer. C'était bien de voir ce salopard souffrir avant sa future mort.

Il regarda Harry se remettre à sa place et commencer à manger avec un sourire fou aux lèvres. Il sourit férocement avant de se remettre à déguster son repas.

Il semblait que le futur allait être très intéressant.

* * *

 _Un garçon-qui-a-survécu en quête de justice_

 _ **Par Rita Seeker**_

 _Je vous salue, chère population magique de la Grande Bretagne. Hier soir, plusieurs témoignages m'ont étés envoyés par Hibou et pour vous seulement, j'ai exclusivement pu tirer à profit de cela._

 _Sachez le, Harry James Potter, garçon-qui-a-survécu, n'est pas sombre. Bien qu'il soit à Serpentard, la maison supposé du mal, il est comme tout enfant qui vient à Poudlard...Un garçon assidu et travailleur voulant apprendre le plus possible._

 _Sincèrement, j'étais l'une des premières à accuser le jeune Potter de sombrer vers le chemin d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres, heureusement mes craintes étaient infondées et je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir accusée à tort ce jeune homme humble et magiquement puissant._

 _J'espère que toute la population Britannique soutiendra un garçon qu'on avait accusé sans raison. Pourquoi demandez vous cela? Avec ce qui s'était passé hier à Poudlard, cette histoire devrait être déjà connue par pas mal de personnes mais pour ceux qui sont dans l'ignorance, je vais vous expliquer en détail ce qui s'était déroulé à Poudlard._

 _Comme d'habitude, depuis son entré à Poudlard, Harry Potter arrivait seul pour s'asseoir seul loin des autres Serpentard. Si vous n'étiez pas au courant, le jeune garçon avait été exclu par tous les enfants de l'école. Il avait même été maltraité par plusieurs de ses camarades. Le plus surprenant c'était que ce n'étaient pas les Serpentard qui avaient commis ses atrocités envers notre héros. Les Serpentard peuvent incarner beaucoup le mal mais jamais ils seront virulent envers l'un de leur camarde de maison, ils l'ont juste ignoré. Au contraire, c'était quelques Gryffondor et quelques Serdaigle qui avaient pris notre héros comme cible. Ainsi moqueries, insultes et toutes choses pouvant rendre un jeune enfant de 11 ans mal furent dites. C'était cruel et je vous le dis, c'était assez décevant de voir cela à Poudlard._

 _Pourtant, Harry Potter n'était pas d'esprit vengeur. Non! Ce garçon était bien plus rusé et intelligent. Pour faire taire les rumeurs, ce garçon a fait un serment magique! Faut le dire, ce jeune homme est d'un courage incroyable mais sortir une chose pareille en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, c'était un coup de maître. Il est certainement digne d'être un Serpentard!_

 _Voici les mots exactes qu'il avait prononcé pour faire son serment magique:_

 _''Moi, Harry James Potter, je jure sur ma vie et ma magie que jamais, je ne deviendrais un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou l'un des chiens de garde de [celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé] et que je préfère plutôt le tuer pour avoir ôter la vie de mes parents. J'annonce également que mon tri à Serpentard n'est certainement pas du à un complot inventé pour envahir les maisons pures. Je suis un simple enfant de onze ans qui est ici pour apprendre d'avantage sur la merveille qu'est la magie.''_

 _Alors là voici, un serment magique qui réfute toute chance que Harry Potter devient un Seigneur des Ténèbres ou encore un fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui._

 _Bien sur cela n'était pas suffisant pour que le jeune Harry soit clair dans ses revendications. Un garçon du nom de Roman Weasley, s'était exclamé furieusement en disant que le jeune Potter était un sale serpent et que tous les serpents rejoignaient toujours leur maître tout aussi sale. Le garçon s'était même permis d'ordonner à notre héros de faire un sortilège pour savoir si ses propos étaient véridiques. Pourtant notre sauveur avait remarquablement fermé le clapet de ce garçon hideux en invoquant un magnifique Patronus...Mes chers confrères, notre héros avait sans forcer, invoquer un Cerf d'une taille monumentale pour montrer que ses propos étaient véridiques. Selon mes contacts, c'était prodigieux!_

 _En conclusion de tous ces témoignages donnés qui m'ont permis de reconstituer cette scène en détail, j'ai trouvé que Harry Potter était intelligent, humble, rusé et surtout magiquement surpuissant. Serait-ce le début d'une légende? Notre héros nous guidera-t-il vers des hauteurs jamais atteints par la Grande Bretagne? Quelle est l'ambition de Harry Potter?_

 _J'ai réfléchi pendant de longues heures hier soir pour comprendre la profondeur de notre sauveur, celui qui nous à sauvé de Vous-Savez-Qui et je suis tombé sur une conclusion logique!_

 _Harry Potter veut apprendre, nous montrer l'étendu de son talent, il veut s'intégrer à notre monde et il est fier d'avoir en lui de la magie. Selon plusieurs avis recueillis de ma part, le jeune Potter brillait comme un phare en arrivant au Chemin de Traverse ou encore à Poudlard! Cela voudrait donc dire que notre héros préfère le monde magique au monde moldu alors qu'il avait vécu ses onze premières années avec des Moldus._

 _Ainsi, je propose à tout ceux qui croyaient plus en notre sauveur, de le soutenir, d'être à ses côtés lorsqu'il commencera son ascension de grandeur dans ce monde._

 _Le Serment magique ( PAGE 10)_

 _Qui est Harry Potter (PAGE 10-14)_

 _La Famille Weasley ( PAGE 50)_

''C'EST MON FILLEUL! ALLEZ VAS BOTTER DES FESSES HARRY!''

Un Sirius Black toujours coincé dans sa vieille prison d'Azkaban, sautillait comme un kangourou en voyant les nouvelles du journal sortis. Il riait de façon maniaque et les Detraqueurs s'étaient plus approché de l'homme fou depuis qu'il avait commencé à lire le journal. Pourtant sa joie fut de courte durée lorsque la voix agaçante de sa cousine l'interrompit dans ses cris joyeux.

''FERME-LA! ESPÈCE DE TRAÎTRE!''

Sirius entendant sa cousine lui hurler dessus, commença à crier également.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME VEUX, VIELLE HARPIE?''

''QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIS SALE CHIEN MOUILLÉ!''

''JE SUIS PEUT-ÊTRE UN CHIEN MOUILLÉ MAIS AU MOINS MOI, J'AI GARDÉ MA DIGNITÉ CAR, JE NE SUIS PAS CELUI QUI LÈCHE LES BOTTES D'UNE TÊTE DE SERPENT DOTÉ D'UNE PEAU DE VAMPIRE!''

''N'OSES PAS INSULTER LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES! IL MÉRITE LE RESPECT!''

''LE SEUL RESPECT QU'IL MÉRITE C'EST MES FESSES CONTRE SON CRANE CHAUVE!''

''JE VAIS TE TUER!''

Alors que les deux cousins se hurlaient les uns contre les autres. Un certain Rodolphus Lestrange se cognait la tête contre les barrières de sa propre prison. Il se répétait sans cesse!

''Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter une telle torture? Leurs cris incessants sont pires que les _**Doloris**_ de Lord Voldemort!''

Son frère qui se trouvait dans la prison d'à côté ajouta.

''Dire que tu as épousé cette folle! Je te plaint tellement mon frère! J'imagine même pas vos enfants…''

''Ferme-là Rabastan!''


End file.
